Soulicious
by Phylindan
Summary: sekuelan yang dulu, "Apa ini di Surga?" RnR...


**Bleach's by Tite Kubo**

**.**

**soulicious by Ciel L. Chisai**

**.**

**enjoy read it!**

* * *

Previously: Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pemuda yang baru beberapa saat ini nyawanya terenggut oleh sebuah penyakit. Saat hari pertama kematiannya itu dia bertemu dengan arwah gadis cantik bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis itu bisa dibilang sama menderita penyakit sewaktu Ia masih hidup. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Rukia harus pergi. Dia mengatakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari ke-40 untuk batas seorang arwah masih bisa berada di bumi. Rukia pun mengucapkan janji agar bisa bertemu kembali di alam sana bersama Ichigo.

Hari ke-40

Seorang arwah lelaki berambut jingga nyentrik sedang terbaring diatas hamparan pasir putih yang lembut yang membatasi air laut dan daratan kota Karakura. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit. Tak peduli sinar matahari terik yang menyinarinya. Ya, dia tak peduli akan kepanasan atau kulitnya menjadi kecokelatan. Karena dia adalah seorang arwah.

"Huft... Ini hari ke-40 ya." ucapnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru. "Aku akan menyusulnya kesana, ketempat gadis pendek itu," Ichigo lalu menutup kedua matanya sejenak. "Terima kasih Ayah, Yuzu, Karin, yang setia mendo'akanku selama 40 hari ini dan untuk seterusnya. Aku selalu mendengarkannya..." perlahat tubuh arwah Ichigo semakin memudar, semakin tipis dan akhirnya menghilang. Pergi. Pergi menuju tahap berikutnya sebelum akhir dari semua takdir seorang makhluk hidup yang pernah bernyawa.

**.**

"Ibu..." gumam Ichigo pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam, tubuhnya terbaring namun melayang ditempat yang sepanjang penglihatan ini hanya terlihat berwarna putih.

"Ichigo sayang... Kau menyusul Ibu nak? Maaf ya gara-gara Ibu kau juga punya penyakit yang juga membuatmu menderita..." seorang wanita bercahaya berdiri disamping Ichigo yang terbaring dengan melayang tersebut. "Dan juga Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu di alam ini, Ibu sudah terlalu lama dan harus pergi. Tapi tenang saja... ada gadis manis yang cantik akan menemanimu selama disini...," wanita bercahaya itu mencium lembut kening Ichigo. "Ditahap akhir kita pasti bertemu lagi, Ichigo..." wanita bercahaya itu tersenyum lalu perlahan menjauh dari Ichigo, memudar dan pada akhirnya menghilang.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Bu..." lirih Ichigo.

**.**

"...Go!"

"...Chigo!"

"Hei! Bangun Ichigo!" seorang gadis mungil bermata violet terang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo yang terbaring diatas rumput hijau nan bersih itu.

"Ngg... Rukia?" ucap Ichigo pelan, dia lalu bangun terduduk diatas rumput sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Ichigo?" tanya gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet yang dipanggil Rukia oleh Ichigo.

"Aku... tidak merasakan apa-apa selain mendengar suara Ibuku." jawab Ichigo, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Kyaa~ selamat Ichigo!" Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo setelah mendengar jawabannya. Ichigo sedikit tersipu dan juga bingung.

"A-apa maksudnya sih?" tanpa disengaja Ichigo menghirup aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh mungil Rukia yang memeluknya. Membuat pipinya terasa memanas.

Rukia lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kita berbincang sambil jalan-jalan yuk, kau kan baru datang ketempat ini." dan Rukia pun segera menarik lengan Ichigo untuk segera beranjak.

Indah. Tempat yang dipijak Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar indah. Sama sekali berbeda dengan yang di bumi bahkan kota Karakura sekalipun. Tak ada gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, jalan raya yang luas bahkan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang setiap detiknya seperti di bumi. Tapi disini hanya ada pohon-pohon dengan buahnya yang lebat, rerumputan hijau yang luas dan bunga yang warna-warni serta langit cerah yang bersih tanpa polusi. Orang-orang yang berada disini semua terlihat bahagia. Ya. Semua adalah balasan dari Dia yang maha Esa untuk ciptaanNya yang menjalani hidup dengan baik dan tanpa kejahatan.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun berjalan sambil berbincang ria. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan seakan tak terpisahkan seperti puzzle yang sudah cocok tanpa bisa dirubah apalagi diganti. Entah mengapa keduanya merasa terikat dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Padahal keduanya tak punya ikatan apapun selama hidup didunia yang fana dan baru bertemu setelah mereka mati dan menjadi arwah hingga sampai ketempat ini. Entahlah...

"Rukia, jadi apa maksudmu yang tadi itu?" tanya ulang Ichigo kepada Rukia yang belum sempat terjawab olehnya.

"Kata bu Misaki, jika sewaktu kita pergi setelah 40 hari menjadi arwah dibumi dan sampai kesini tanpa merasakan apa-apa, bisa dipastikan kita masuk ke Surga." jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

Kata pertama yang diucapkan Rukia membuat Ichigo terperangah karena terkejut. "Misaki katamu?"

"Iya. Dia wanita yang sangat baik hati dan mirip denganmu, Ichigo. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Dia... Ibuku." jawab Ichigo pelan, Ia teringat mimpinya- atau kejadian sebelum bertemu Rukia ditempat ini. "Ha? Bagaimana denganmu? Berarti ini adalah Surga?" raut wajah Ichigo seketika berubah, dia mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan jari-jari Rukia ke dadanya.

"Auw! Sakit tahu! Dasar jeruk bodoh!" Rukia merengut, melihat itu Ichigo langsung menurunkan tangannya kesamping dan tetap menautkannya dengan jari-jari Rukia dengan erat.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Kau kan sedikit pendek ya, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Tapi, kau juga manis..."

Kalimat pertama Ichigo sempat membuatnya Rukia kesal tapi ketika mendengar kalimat kedua dari Ichigo, pipinya memerah. "Huh! Oh jadi dia Ibumu ya..., sayang dia harus pergi," ucap Rukia lesu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi... ini benar di Surga?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Bukan, untuk mencapai Surga masih dua tahap lagi," jawab Rukia. Dia mengambil setangkai anggrek bulan yang tumbuh sejajar disebuah pohon yang dilewati olehnya.

"Lalu ini tempat apa? Disini saja sudah indah apalagi Surga?" Ichigo hanya mendecak kagum, sepertinya dia masih diantara pemikiran arwah dan manusia. Ichigo sesekali tersenyum melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dan memetik buah dan bunga dengan riangnya.

"Entahlah, itu sulit untuk dijelaskan, lama-lama kau juga nanti akan mengerti." Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Ichigo! Kesana sebentar yuk! Aku ingin makan strawberry..." Rukia langsung menarik lengan Ichigo ketempat strawberry merah segar dan menggugah selera itu tumbuh dengan suburnya.

"Iya iya."

Ichigo hanya menurut mengikuti Rukia. Rukia dengan riangnya memetik kemudian melahap strawberry itu dengan cepat.

"Kau mau tidak?" Rukia menawarkan strawberry yang baru dipetiknya kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak ah, kau saja." tolak Ichigo dengan mengayunkan tangannya seperti menyuruh Rukia untuk pergi kembali ketempat Strawberry segar itu tumbuh. Rukia merengut lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

'Kenapa baru sekarang aku merasakan yang seperti ini?'

**.**

Setelah Rukia puas menikmati strawberry, merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini tangan keduanya tidak saling bertautan, tetapi Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia dengan lembutnya. Hening sesaat. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ichigo mulai mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, dia mulai membuka perbincangan kembali.

Rukia merespon. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa disini semuanya berpakaian putih?" tanya Ichigo polos.

_'Sebenarnya dia itu sudah mati apa belum sih?'_ rengut Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia lalu memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja putih, kalau kau masuk ke Neraka baju yang kau pakai itu pasti hitam." jawab Rukia.

"Iya maaf maaf," Ichigo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Rukia. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa kita tak ditakdirkan bertemu sejak kita masih hidup? Jika raja terjadi pasti lebih menyenangkan..."

"Hahaha... Kalau itu aku tidak tahu." Rukia tertawa dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Lihat! Itu danau! Kesana yuk..." ajak Rukia.

"Oke." mereka berdua pun berlari menuju tepi danau.

Ketika sampai di tepi danau Ichigo sedikit bingung.

"Danaunya... biru." gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Ya! Di bumi kita takkan menemukan yang seindah ini..." Rukia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan aroma yang keluar darh danau itu memenuhi rongga dadanya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ini jauuuh lebih baik dari kehidupan di bumi." Rukia berjongkok, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah air. Tapi sebelum jari-jarinya menyentuh air, Ichigo menahannya dengan genggamannya.

"Rukia, aku..." mata cokelat kayu Ichigo menatap dalam mata violet milik Rukia. Hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia. Dengan refleks Rukia memejamkan kedua mata violetnya. Ichigo mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh dan mengecup bibir Rukia yang mungil dan ranum itu. Selama beberapa saat mereka menikmati keindahan tersebut.

"Hemp... seperti strawberry..." ucap Ichigo lalu melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Rukia memanas, Ia lalu menyipratkan Ichigo dengan air danau biru yang sejuk itu. "Dasar... Kau!"

"Aku menyayangimu! Rukia!" Ichigo membalas cipratan dari Rukia dengan air yang sama. Mereka tertawa gembira. Walau di dunia nyata menderita kesedihan yang dalam, disini pasti akan bahagia. Dan Surga... ada didepan mata.

Tebe- maksudnya** E.N.D~**

**

* * *

**

bisa dibilang ini sekuelan fic saya yang dulu, hhee :D

ini yang waktu itu anonymous...

**Juicy Cola** hha, itu takdirnya... *buak*

iyaa makasih :)

**Yomiko Hiruma** salam kenal juga! ini lanjutannya, ya tak apa kok...

mondar-mandir di fand Es21? Review fic-ku juga dong... *promosi*

oke... kritik, saran, flame?

**Silahkan reviewnya...**


End file.
